Scott & Penelope III: Junior Prank
by n5d25d90
Summary: The Nergals cause mischief at Billy's family reunion.
1. Chapter 1

The idea for this one came from a couple of sources, including a few fanfictions and the episode "Grim for a Day" of Billy and Mandy. I do not own the show.

-1-

"I still don' understand why I have to go to dis stupid ting!" Grim growled as he followed the family into the Endsville Community Center. "I ain't related to ya!"

"Quit complaining, Grim," Mandy groaned. Then she whispered, "I don't want to be here either."

"So…why are we here again?" Penelope asked.

"For the 28th time, family reunion," Scott groaned.

"Oh. …So…why are we here again?"

"Ugh…"

"So…why are we—Oh look! It's Grandpa!" She pointed to a man with a large nose and a gray "pomp".

The man spotted the family of four (and Grim) and walked up to them. "Hey, son! Hey, Mandy! Hey, Grimey!"

"Hey, Harold," both Mandy and Grim said monotonously and simultaneously.

About seven seconds later, Billy gleamed. "Hey, Dad!" He hugged Harold.

"Heh heh…slow as always, eh son?" Harold chuckled.

"So, where's Ma?"

"Uh…they wouldn't let her out of the asylum for this, Billy."

"The what?"

"The…um… 'Crazy House'."

"Ohhhhhhh…that's a nice place. I wanna go there someday!"

"Any more of this and I _will_ go there someday," Mandy muttered.

"Ditto," Grim agreed.

Mandy looked around and spotted someone. "Hmm…I didn't expect him to be here."

"Who?" Grim, Scott, and Penelope asked simultaneously.

Mandy pointed in the direction of the man. Grim nodded. "Oh, I see…" Scott and Penelope, however, were still confused.

"Who's that?" Penelope asked.

"Billy's cousin."

"Oh…what's his name?"

"Uh…heck, I dunno. The only time I've ever seen him was in a screenshot from 'Big Boogie Adventure', but apparently he stole Grim's scythe once."

"Dat rotten brat…" Grim scoffed.

Mandy turned her attention toward another man. "Speaking of Billy's cousins…" she said, pointing to him.

Grim's eye sockets widened. "I hope his dad ain't here…"

A dark demonic man came out of the restroom and stood next to the other man.

"Me and my big…"

"Hey, it's Mandy and Grim!" the dark one said excitedly.

"Uh-oh! We've been spotted!" Grim shrieked like an 8-year-old girl.

"Shut it," Mandy said calmly. She walked over to the two men. "Hello, Nergal…and Nergal."

"Hey, Mandy," Nergal Junior said, waving. "You look…lovely…"

"Don't say that again if you value your life," Mandy said with extreme coldness. She turned to the older Nergal. "Look, I know this is a family reunion, but I don't really consider you family, so beat it."

"I'm just as much a part of this family as you, you know," Nergal said, crossing his arms over his pitch-black suit. "After all…you married into it, too."

"Yeah, but I've known these guys longer…or…at least Billy and Harold," Mandy said.

"Uh-huh…and what about Grim?" Nergal smirked. "He's not a part of this family at all."

"Fine," Mandy growled. "But if I catch you doing something mischievous, I'll kick you out personally." She walked back to her family.

Nergal looked at his son and grinned evilly. "Then I guess we'll just have to not get caught…"

Junior gave his father a bottle of steak sauce. "So…what have you got planned for this stuff anyway?"

Nergal took the bottle in one of his tentacles. "What do you think? I'm…" He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "…spiking the punch," he whispered.

"With…steak sauce?"

"Well…what else would I spike it with?"

"Alcohol?"

"Yeah, but this is a kid-friendly fanfiction, Junior. Besides, some people start hallucinating when drinking too much steak sauce. How fun will that be?"

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Junior nodded.

Nergal laughed and walked over to the punch bowl. His prank was in effect, and no one was the wiser…


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, thank you all who like my fics! Also, there's an inside joke in this chapter for all you wrestling fans. It's not that hard to find, though, but let's see if you can.

-2-

Penelope groaned. "There's no one here to talk to! Everyone's older!"

Scott's belly rumbled. "And you'll have one less person to talk to for about another ten minutes. I gotta use the little boy's room."

"Ooh! Can I go too?"

"Uh…no…hence the term 'boy's room'." He walked away.

"Well that's just sexist," Penelope scoffed. Then she noticed the dryness in her mouth. "I'm thirsty."

-X-

Mandy slapped her forehead. "This is humiliating."

"Hey, you married him, mon," Grim said.

They continued to watch Harold and Billy's breakdancing competition with agonizing looks on their faces.

"Dis is wrong on so many levels…right kids? …Kids?" Grim looked around and inside his robe. "Oh poo…"

Mandy glared at Grim. "Where are my kids, Grim?"

Grim shrugged…and got a fist to his skull. "OW!"

-X-

"Uh…are you sure about this?" Junior asked, hiding under the table with his father. "I mean…what if we get in huge trouble?"

"It'll be so worth it, Junior," Nergal smirked. He saw a pair of white boots walk up to the punch. The boots were on their tip-toes as the owner of them tried to reach the punch.

Junior tried to see who it was, but the table cloth drooped too low, and all he could see were the boots. "Who's that, Pop?"

"Shh! Quiet!" whispered Nergal. He was trying to think of who they might know that wears white boots.

Suddenly, the boots disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Junior asked.

"I think they jumped."

-X-

"Uh…Mandy?" Grim gulped. "I found her."

Mandy looked to where Grim was pointing. "Oh, great…"

Penelope was standing on the table where the punch was.

Mandy walked over to her. "Penelope, get off the table. Don't make me pull off a 'Dudley' and put you through it."

"Aww…but I want punch!" Penelope whined. "I WANT PUNCH! I WANT PUNCH! I…"

"Okay, okay! I'll get you some. Just get off the freakin' table!"

Penelope jumped off the table and gleamed. "Thanks, Ma!"

"Getting people to do t'ings for her?" Grim said slyly. "Maybe she inherited somet'ing from you after all."

"Shut it, Grim," Mandy growled as she poured the punch in a cup. "You know what? While I'm here, I might as well get some, too." She poured another cup of punch and gave one to Penelope.

"Don't I get some?" Grim asked.

"Nope," Mandy replied as she downed her punch. Penelope drank her punch, too.

Both had the same reaction.

"BLECH!" the two gagged. "Gross!"

Grim laughed. "It's a good t'ing you didn't get me any den, Mandy."

Mandy retaliated by pouring the whole punch bowl on Grim. "I'm doing everyone else a favor. So…now to look for…" Mandy started, but she didn't get to finish. She passed out.

"Uh…Mandy? You okay, mon?" Grim asked nonchalantly.

At that moment, Penelope fell, too.

"What de heck?" Grim pondered. He licked the punch on his cheekbone. "Why…dis sorta tastes like…steak sauce? Why would der be steak sauce in de punch?" His eye sockets widened. He lifted up the table cloth to find Nergal and Junior.

"I shoulda known! Why did ya spike de punch wit' steak sauce?"

"For fun," Nergal merely replied.

"But why not use alcohol? Dat makes more sense!"

"Yes, but this is a kid-friendly fanfiction, Grim."

"…Good point, but still…what's going ta happen if ya spike punch wit' steak sauce? It doesn't seem like much of a prank, except for the unpleasant taste."

Nergal shrugged. "I dunno. I guess we were just bored."

Grim shrugged too. "Eh, works for me. So…what about deez two?"

"Eh, they'll snap out of it," Nergal said. "They'll probably start hallucinating, too. Just watch out for that, okay, Grim?"

"Well, at least dis night ain't so boring now," Grim said, walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

Holy macadamia nuts! I updated!

-3-

Grim walked over to Harold and Billy, who were giggling like the idiots they are. "What did I miss?" he said gloomily.

"Hey, Grimey!" Harold said. "I just told Billy this **REALLY** funny joke! Wanna hear it?"

"Go ahead! Tell 'im!" Billy yelled.

"Okay! What do you get when you cross Adam Burton with a fictional doctor with a limp?"

Grim grumbled. "What?"

Billy started laughing. "Oh man! This is rich!"

Harold continued. "Maxwell House!" He and Billy started laughing hysterically. "Get it?"

"Ha." Grim said, unamused. He walked off. "Idiots."

He walked past the boy's room when he heard a flush. He stopped and saw Scott leave the room. "Der you are! I've been lookin' all over for you, mon!"

"Everywhere except the pot," Scott replied, giving Grim a playful nudge with his fist.

"…You didn't wash your hands, did you?"

"No."

"UGH! Gross! Me robe must be filthy now!"

"Geez, have an ulcer, why don't ya?" Scott said, walking off.

"But I don't got a stomach, mon!"

-X-

Mandy's eyes shot open…halfway. She looked at Penelope, who was also stirring. "B-Billy…is that you?" she slurred. "How did you turn back in…into a ten-year-old? Or have the la…lasht twenty yearsh been…a dream? And…why are you wearing a shkirt?"

Penelope had a similar problem. "Sh…Shcott? Is that you? How…How did you get sho old? And…how…how'd your chesht get bumpy?"

-X-

"So, let me get this straight," Scott said as he and Grim walked over to the punch table. "My great uncle and his son spiked the punch…with steak sauce. And now Mom and Penelope are drunk…on steak sauce?"

"Dat's about it."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Beats me."

Mandy spotted Scott. "Are…are you me?"

Penelope saw Scott, too. "Hey, M-Ma! Geez, you got short…"

"Oh yeah. They're hallucinating alright," Scott said.

"And dey'll be like this for about an hour, or however long it takes for people in Mandy's bloodline ta sober up from steak sauce," Grim said nonchalantly.

"Well, until then, how about some payback? Where are the Nergals now?" Scott asked.

"Da last time I checked, under de table."

Scott pulled up the cloth. "They're not here." Suddenly, a tentacle wrapped around him. "Something tells me they're right behind me."

"So…your family enjoying the punch, Scotty?" Nergal chuckled.

Scott twitched. "What…did…you…call…me?"

Grim started side-stepping away. "Oh…you did it dis time, Nergal…"

"What? What'd I do?" Nergal asked.

Scott broke free from Nergal's grasp and kicked him where it hurts. "Don't EVER call me Scotty!" He also kicked Junior in the same place.

"Why'd you do that to ME?" he asked in a high pitch.

Scott shrugged. "I dunno. I just felt like it."

Grim tip-toed back slowly. "Is…Is it over?"

"Yep."

"Phew!" Grim sighed with relief, wiping his skull.

"That…wasn't…very…friendly…" Nergal groaned.

"Neither was spiking the punch with steak sauce," Scott said. "So…what do we do with the ladies?"

"Eh, just leave dem der," Grim said. "Da longer dey drunk, da less bored dey be for de rest of de night."


	4. Chapter 4

I revised this chapter slightly because Tora wanted to be in it. :D I know it's not much, but I hope you like it anyway.

-4-

The rest of the night seemed to fly by after that incident, but when it was time to go, Mandy and Penelope were still intoxicated.

"Th-thanks, Penelope," Mandy said as Billy helped her into the car.

"Yep. She's still intoxicated, alright," Harold said to Billy. "She said 'thanks'. Well, have a safe drive home, son."

Billy hugged him. "Bye, Dad."

"Bye, son," he said, grinning. "I hope you had fun tonight."

"Lots of fun!" Billy gleamed. He let go and got into the car. "How's it goin', Grim?"

Grim carried Penelope into the car. "Pretty good. I wonder how long dey'll be out of it."

"Well, I guess it just goes to show that drugs and alcohol are bad for you," Scott said.

"But…they're drunk on steak sauce…not alcohol…" Billy said, starting the car.

"Eh, whatever," Scott shrugged.

"So…uh…what happened to Junior and Uncle Nergal after you…you know…kicked them…uh…"

"Where de sun don' tink about shinin'?" Grim asked.

"Uh…yeah!"

"I dunno. Maybe they went home," Scott replied.

…

Meanwhile, in the center of the earth, Junior and Nergal were in the same room lying on two separate beds. Junior winced in pain. "Ow! Tora! Paaaaaaaain!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Tora yelled as she entered the room, ice pack in hand.

Junior continued to wince as he took the ice pack. "I hope you weren't planning on kids anytime soon…"

…

"Eit'er way, dis is probably not de last time we hear from dem," Grim added.

"Hey…do you know what we should do to these two?" Billy asked.

"What?"

-X-

Mandy woke up the next morning in her bed. "Ugh…my head," she said as she went into the bathroom. "That must've been some party…huh?" She looked at the mirror. "Grr…Billy…"

A curly mustache was drawn on her face with a black marker.

She marched directly downstairs and into the kitchen, where everyone else was. She noticed Penelope had a "mustache" too.

Billy, who noticed Mandy was still wearing her nightie, walked over to her and smiled suggestively. "Hey, sugar…"

Mandy grabbed him by his tie. "Why is there a mustache drawn on my face?" she asked semi-calmly.

"Uh…uh…it was Grim's idea!"

"WHAT?!" Grim coughed. "I had not'ing ta do wit' dat! Dat was all Billy's idea!"

"That's exactly what you would say if you did it, Grim," Mandy growled.

Grim shrieked and ran out of the kitchen.

Billy shook his head. "I don't know what came over Grim. I think it's that Rap music…and Grand Theft Auto…and Cartoon Network. It's ruining his mind!"

"You did it, didn't you?"

"Does this mean that tonight we won't have s…"

"Nope."

"Aww…I was looking forward to having spaghetti for dinner tonight…"

-X-

AND NOW ANOTHER (un)EXCITING EPILOGUE!!!

"Now, let's go over what we learned today, Penelope," Scott said. "I learned that you should never take drugs or alcohol, 'cause drugs are bad…m'kay… What about you, Penelope? What did you learn?"

Penelope just swayed and stared at the floor.

"You…drank steak sauce again, didn't you?" Scott asked monotonously.

Penelope fell over and passed out.

Scott rolled his eyes. "I guess Penelope didn't learn anything today."


End file.
